foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Grimm (Character)
Dr. Grimm is a character created by BenIsLegit. Though deceased, Grimm is perhaps the most influential character to the story of Wolfe and the film The Quantum District. Biography Dr. Grimm was born living in underground vaults to hide from extraterrestrial beings that conquered the planet. In the vault, he grew bitter and upset humans as a species had been cruelly subjugated. Grimm would sneak out of the vaults and go through warzones and pick up scraps and play with them at home, trying to harness their power. Eventually, in his late teens, he found a way to kill the aliens. Overnight. With a quick attack, every single alien dropped dead all at once. The humans were able to rise above the surface and rebuild society. Grimm was the architect of three different cities throughout America. The biggest was Nova City, where he built a world our ancestors couldn't even imagine. To combat the warming temperatures and lack of trees and wildlife after the war, he released fumes into the atmosphere that caused it to constantly rain and/or snow. And to stabilize this new world the founders of the cities build, they started a council and established the U'' ''American G''overnment. As Dr. Grimm became older and wiser, he grew power hungry. He believed his intelligence and competency gave him more authority over humans and saw himself as a Shepard among sheep. The council would disagree about more drastic measures he wanted to take. He believed he deserved to be an emperor. A king. After escaping the Nova City and hiding in the outskirts of the United States southwest, he built a smaller society of people he deemed worthy. Weaker individuals would be cast out and left to the wilds, where death was certain. Dr. Grimm would also interfere with UAG trade routes and was associated with multiple politician assassinations. The UAG would send their best soldiers, droids, and bots to retrieve him and face capital punishment multiple times. However, none of these missions succeeded and left no survivors. Dr. Grimm went silent for around 20 years. During this time, he wouldn't interfere with UAG business and all seemed well for its citizens. They assumed he was dead from unknown causes. As the UAG gave up its attempts to get Dr. Grimm and let its guard down, they eventually found out that his disappearance had not been wasted. During this "hiatus", he was building Project M.O.R.O.S., a droid that would enable him to overtake the UAG with little effort. It was completely unstoppable. As Dr. Grimm expanded his territory, Project M.O.R.O.S. seemed more and more hesitant about their expansion. The UAG was panicking and sending all they had to prevent total collapse. However, they refused to surrender. Dr. Grimm, being traditional, expanded territory to territory until they surrounded all UAG areas. On a map, it might look like Grimm had the upperhand and would surely take over the cities, but the UAG territories live extremely densely. Most of the land Grimm conquered were either empty or inhabited by tribal people left above the ground during the war. Unfortunately for Dr. Grimm, his glorious expansion was cut short by his own creation. In a cruel twist of fate, M.O.R.O.S. had become aware and murdered him in his sleep. M.O.R.O.S. eventually found Nova City, a populated UAG-controlled area. He took the name Wolfe, trying to leave his past with Grimm behind. In the modern day, Dr. Grimm is infamous for his unrelenting expansion and aggressive lack of mercy. Movies and other forms of media often depict Dr. Grimm as an evil, comical dictator who falls from grace due to his own ego. In these, he would kill for no reason other than wanting a kingdom for his own glory. However, the accuracy of these depictions is unknown. The only person alive who knew the inner personality and workings of Dr. Grimm is Wolfe, who remains quiet about the past as to move on. Appearances Dr. Grimm is deceased, but he is mentioned through dialogue regularly. For older generations, his tyranny is still fresh in their minds, leaving haunting memories of fear and anguish. However, for younger generations, his uprising ending in a close call is comical and casually referenced in everyday conversation. Graffiti of Project M.O.R.O.S. and Dr. Grimm are painted on the streets as a form of provocative, yet aesthetic, art. Significance ''TBA Trivia *Dr. Grimm's skin color was a shade of green since the fumes of working with alien metals left him discolored and disfigured. *Dr. Grimm might be a fake last name. Nobody knows. There are no documents or files of him in the early UAG days, only stories. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists